


Ten Minutes Flat

by Mbufton12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: At Their Home, Cat Grant Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Heard a Noise, Identity Reveal, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Porn with Feelings, Secret Identity, Sub Cat Grant, Vaginal Fingering, Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/pseuds/Mbufton12
Summary: Cat finally gets the courage to confess her feelings to Kara.  She invites Kara over to her penthouse to tell her how she feels, but before she can Supergirl shows up on her balcony.  Her entire world changes in ten minutes.





	Ten Minutes Flat

**Author's Note:**

> My three prompts were a watch, home, and heard a noise. This ended up being super fluffy and not as smutty as originally planned. I'm a slut for fluffy feelings so enjoy :)

She is not nervous.  She hasn’t been nervous for anything in nearly a decade and she is not going to let that change now.  Nothing so inconsequential as confessing feelings can make her nervous.

Oh, who is she kidding?  She is completely and utterly wracked with nerves.  How could she not be?  She is telling Kara that she has feelings for her.

Kara.

Her beautiful, intelligent, kind, talented, hardworking, and overall astonishing former assistant.  The girl that has somehow snuck past her defenses like they are non-existent. The girl whom she is madly in love with.  Who she has been in love with for ages without even realizing. 

It hit her one day when they were working late together.  Well they weren’t really getting any work done at that moment.  They ordered a late dinner and Kara was joyously telling her about Alex failing miserably at charades at their last game night.  Sauce in the corner of her mouth and a dazzling smile lighting up her face and suddenly Cat knew.  She loved her.  The thought sent warmth and only a small sliver of panic flooding through her.  The panic dissolved as Kara leaned forward and effortlessly invited her and Carter to the next game night.  Cat watched her with a fondness in her gaze as Kara sipped her water and wiped her mouth.  The feelings roaring inside her were not new, she was only just finding a name for them.

She was in love with Kara and had been for longer than she even knew.

She has finally made up her mind about if she should tell the girl or not.  She is going to spill her guts.  Tonight.  She just has to wait for the right moment.  She can’t do it at the office.  That’s far too impersonal for Kara Sunny Danvers.  She needs to show Kara that this is serious to her.  That it has nothing to do with work or CatCo and is only about the two of them.

She waits for the end of the day.  She calls Kara into her office just before five.  The younger blonde strolls into her fish bowl of an office like she owns the place and Cat is pretty sure she does.  She has run the show for over three years as Cat’s assistant and protégé.  She owns this office almost as much as Cat does.

“Miss Grant,” Kara greets happily.  Her hair is pulled back from her face in a loose French braid and her red blazer compliments her pink cheeks.  Cat smiles.  “You wanted to see me?”

“I did,” Cat answers softly as she walks out from behind her desk.  She circles the office determinedly.  “I have a favor to ask.”  She moves to the door that Kara left ajar and closes it gently before moving back to lean against the front of her desk.  She is trying to resonate an air of calm and isn’t sure it’s working.

“Anything,” Kara says without hesitation.  She stands serenely a few feet in front of Cat with an easy smile on her lips.  Cat takes a moment to think back to the anxious mess Kara used to always be in her presence and feels a wave of pride.  My, my, my, how she’s grown.  The thought brings a smirk to her face.  Her mind careens into the gutter quickly and she has to duck her head to hide her reddening cheeks.

She gets herself back on track and looks back up.  “Can you come by the penthouse tonight?”

Kara looks thrown for a moment.  She clearly wasn’t expecting that.  “Of course, but what for?”

Cat smirks again and quickly moves behind her desk again.  “Eight o’clock.”

Kara’s tranquil persona shakes a little.  She isn’t quite back to her first days as Cat’s assistant, but she is close. 

“Miss Grant?” she asks when all her other words fail her.

Cat pulls out her secret weapon.  “See you tonight… Kara,” she emphasizes Kara’s real name.  She still doesn’t say it much even if Kara knows by now that Keira was always just a ploy.  Old habits die hard it seems and Keira ends up slipping past her lips more than she’d care to admit.  She’ll work on it.

Those four letters have an immediate effect on the younger woman.  Her shoulders untense and a gorgeous smile paints her features.  She practically glides out of Cat’s office with a dopey grin on her cheeks.  Cat looks down as Kara reaches the door.

“See you tonight…” And then she catches Cat off guard.  “Cat.”

Cat’s eyes shoot up from her desk in time to see Kara’s wicked eyes and matching devious smile as she backs away from the office.  She turns and walks back to the elevator with a pleasing pep in her step.

Now Cat understands Kara’s reaction to hearing her name said correctly.  Has her name ever sounded that sweet before?  She has to sit down to catch her breath.

                                                                        ***

Kara is bouncing around her apartment dancing to some top 40s song as she cleans.  She always tries to get some cleaning done on Friday nights after work; it makes the weekend easier.  As she mindlessly wipes her kitchen counters, she wonders why Cat has asked her to come over.

It must have something to do with Carter.  She wonders what homework assignment or project Cat is going to have her help with.  It’s not unheard of for her to help with some of Carter’s school work or play a game with him from time to time, but it usually happens in Cat’s office and not at Cat and Carter’s home.  Then, something buried deep in Kara’s unconscious resurfaces; Carter’s custody schedule.  She takes a moment to think of what day it is and realizes that Carter is with his father this weekend.

Now she has no idea what Cat could be inviting her over for.  Her mind wanders with possibilities.  Then her anxiousness about Cat sets in.  What the hell is going to happen tonight at eight?

In her panic, she does the only rational thing she can think to do.

“Hello?” Alex’s voice comes over the line and Kara feels better just from the sound of her sister.

“Alex,” Kara starts weakly.  “You busy?”  She never had to ask that before, but ever since Alex and Maggie moved in together, she feels the need to make sure.

“No, I’m not busy. Are you okay?”  Her voice instantly takes on a protective edge at the sound of Kara seeming nervous or scared.

“Well physically yes, I’m fine, but mentally…” she trails off and Alex scoffs softly at her lack of words.  “Not so much.”

“What’s wrong?”

Kara contemplates whether calling her sister was a good idea. Alex doesn’t exactly like Cat.  In fact, she kind of hates Kara’s boss.  Well, hate is a strong word, she passionately dislikes her.  She thinks Cat has never treated Kara well and can’t seem to move past it even as they are becoming more friendly.

“It’s about Cat,” Kara admits quietly.

“What did she do now?” Alex asks almost sounding bored with the idea.  She has endured many rants about Miss Grant during Kara’s tenure as the woman’s assistant.

“Nothing!” Kara is quick to defend.  Alex scoffs again, louder this time.  “Nothing, really.  She asked me to come by the penthouse tonight and I originally thought it was for Carter.  But then I realized that Carter is with his father this weekend, and now I’m freaking out trying to figure out why she wants me to come over.”

“BOOTY CALL!” She hears Maggie shout from the background.  Those two words send her heart racing.  All of their friends are aware of her huge crush on Cat.  She knows that Cat doesn’t feel the same.  There is no way she could love Kara back.  “Maggie stop it,” she hears Alex chastise gruffly.  She hears what she thinks is Alex smacking her girlfriend playfully and Maggie’s uproarious laughter.

“You don’t think…” Kara asks sounding more nervous than when the call first began.  Cat might not ever love her back, but she is an attractive woman with sexual desires.  Maggie might be right.

“No,” Alex cuts off the thought.  “No, I don’t think she would do that.”

“What do you think this is about?”

Alex shoots off several reasons that Kara knows can’t be right.  “She’s firing you.” 

“Cat loves firing people in front of an audience, she would have done that at work.” 

“She’s promoting you.” 

“At her house? At eight o’clock at night?” 

“She is giving you a special assignment that has to be kept secret.”

That one seems more plausible, but CatCo has plenty of places that are thoroughly swept for bugs and kept safe ‘cone-of-silence’ style.

They both try to think for a while when Alex gasps.

“What?” Kara asks excitedly.

“She knows.”

Kara immediately knows what Alex means, but she needs verbal confirmation.

“You think she knows about me being…”

“Yes.” Alex cuts off succinctly leaving no question.  They are both silent for a few moments and Kara’s pulse is skyrocketing.  “Think about it, what else could this possibly be about.  She knows and she is sick of you lying to her about it.  She wants to confront you in a place where she has home field advantage, but isn’t CatCo.”

“Why wouldn’t she just do this at the office?”

Alex thinks for a second.  “She must want you to feel safe in telling her.  If she confronted you at CatCo, you might think she was trying to make a story out of it.  I think she is doing it like this so you know that she is going to keep your secret for you.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara mumbles roughly.  She starts pacing around her living room. “Alex, what am I supposed to do here?”  This is worse than anything else she was thinking. “Do I tell her? Do I lie to her again?” Neither option sounds that great.  She isn’t sure she can trust Cat with that part of her life yet.  She is definitely on her way to trusting her completely and whole-heartedly, but she isn’t sure she’s there yet.  Will telling her the truth ruin the progress they’ve already made with one another?

Alex speaks up again and silences her wild thoughts.

“Haven’t things been really good with Cat lately?”

“Yes,” Kara answers without thinking.

“Haven’t you been spending a lot of late nights at the office with her?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t she confiding in you about things and trusting you with more?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to tell her?”

“Yes.”  The word flies from her mouth.  She second guesses herself immediately. “Wait, I don’t know.”

“I think you do.”  Alex’s words are clear and concise.  They leave no room for argument and Kara knows she is right.  Her second sentence catches Kara off guard.  “And I think you should.”

“You do?”

“Well, yes and no.”  She hears Alex walking around her apartment.  “I don’t really trust Cat, but I think she cares for you more than she lets on.”  Kara considers her sister’s words.  She is probably right. Cat has always been bad about being honest with her feelings.  “And if you trust her, I trust her.”

Does Kara trust her?  She thinks about it for a moment more and she knows her answer.  “Thank you, Alex.”

“Just be careful, Kar.”

Kara’s eyes jump to the clock on her microwave; 8:36 is shining back at her in vibrant blue.  Her heart drops and she sets off to get ready.

                                                                        ***

The scotch burns as it moves down her throat.  She checks her watch again as she walks around her living room.  It’s closer to 9 than 8 at this point and Cat is getting impatient.  She takes another swig from the heavy tumbler in her hand.

“Ugh Kara,” she grumbles as she puts the nearly empty glass back on the wet bar.  She pulls out her phone about to text the girl against her better judgement.  Just to make sure she’s okay.  She scoffs at herself as her thumb hovers over the screen.  She walks into her bedroom trying to think of what she should say.  She is never this indecisive.

Her actions freeze when she hears a soft thud coming from the balcony off her room.  She assumes it’s Supergirl.  What bad timing.  Supergirl chooses tonight of all nights to visit her home instead of CatCo.  She tosses her phone onto the bed and approaches the glass doors.  She peers out into the darkness and her suspicions are confirmed. Supergirl stands there in all her blue and red glory.

She joins her outside.  “Supergirl, this is a surprise.”

Kara knows she is just playing coy.  She turns to face Cat with a lack of her usual hero confidence.

“Cat,” she says weakly.

The tone of the hero’s voice catches Cat’s attention, but she doesn’t have time for a pep talk right now.  She needs to be prepared for when Kara shows up.  She definitely doesn’t need another woman on her balcony when the girl does decide to get here.

“Supergirl, I’m sorry, but this isn’t a good time.”

Supergirl is totally flabbergasted.  A million thoughts run through Kara’s mind. Only one makes it out of her mouth. “Why?”

Perturbed with the questioning, Cat gets snappish.  “Well, I have something important I need to do.”

Again, Kara is only more confused.  She thought Cat told her to come over tonight.  “What do you have to do?”

“What’s with all the questions?”  She is getting annoyed now.  She likes Supergirl, but she doesn’t have time for this.  Supergirl looks like a lost puppy.  “Fine, if you must know, I’m about to tell my former assistant that I’m in love with her.  I’ve been working up the courage for a while and she is about to come over so if you could please.”  She starts to flick her hands at the hero shooing her off the balcony.  Her actions are interrupted when Supergirl grabs her gently and pulls her into a soft but thorough kiss.  Shocked by the action, Cat doesn’t pull away immediately.  When she realizes what is happening, she pushes an all-powerful alien away from her like it’s no feat at all.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”  she takes a step back from the hero.  “Do you really think me telling you I’m in love with someone else is an invitation for you to kiss me?”

Kara is dumbstruck.  “You really don’t know, do you?”

Cat can’t possibly imagine what Supergirl could be talking about.  “Know what?”

Supergirl reaches into a hidden pocket in her skirt.  She pulls out Kara’s glasses.  She puts them on and then pulls her hair back into a quick ponytail.

Cat stares blankly.  All her suspicions confirmed with two small actions.  She still thinks she might be in shock though.  “What?  You, you’re…” she stumbles through a few words.

Kara smiles a bright brilliant smile, the smile that made Cat realize her feelings so long ago.  “It’s me, Cat.”

“Kara?” she whispers the name and while it isn’t really a question, her voice still rises at the end like it could be.

Kara simply nods as Cat steps back into her personal space.  “I’m in love with you too, by the way.”

They kiss.  A real kiss. A jaw dropping, heart stopping, mind melting kiss.  Cat is weak in the knees when they pull back.  She is starstruck as she looks up at Kara in full Supergirl regalia.  Her girl is a hero.  She always knew Kara was a hero, she just didn’t realize how literal that description was.

She playfully smacks Kara’s arm a few times.  “How could you not tell me this?”

“I honestly kinda thought you knew,” Kara tries to placate.  “Hence showing up here in the suit and kissing you,” she whispers bashfully.  “Sorry about that by the way.  I usually ask permission first. I just got so excited.”

Cat rises onto her tip toes and kisses Kara deeply again.  Their tongues glide together and Cat feels herself getting turned on.  She pulls back and nips at Kara’s lip lightly. 

“You never have to ask permission to kiss me again.”

Kara’s smile is brighter than the sun.  She kisses Cat again.  Her hands get a little more daring as they wind around Cat’s waist pulling their bodies flush.  Cat is soaked in seconds.  Her hands find Kara’s face and pull her impossibly closer.  Their tongues dance and their hips roll together eagerly.

Then Kara is pulling back abruptly.  She looks off into the distance, her attention piqued.  Cat’s body relaxes slightly loosening her grip on Kara.  She knows that look.  She has seen Supergirl and Kara do it before.  How did she miss that they were one and the same?

Kara looks back at her regretfully.  “I have to go,” she says in a deep gravelly voice.  It does nothing to quench Cat’s thirst.  In fact, the tone sends a hot wave of want through her.  The disappointment must flash across her face.  “Don’t worry though, I’ll be back.”  Kara steps out of their embrace, takes off her glasses and lets her hair down.  She hands Cat the glasses and turns over Cat’s hand as she takes the eyewear from the hero.  Kara’s voice drops even lower.

“I will be back in ten minutes, maybe less.”  She indicates Cat’s watch.  “I want you to be waiting for me when I get back.”  She leans in again and Cat is expecting another kiss, but Kara redirects her lips to Cat’s ear.  “You should be wearing less when I get here,” she commands sternly and Cat’s eyes flutter closed.

A brief gust of wind pushes Cat’s curls back and when she opens her eyes again, Kara is gone.

Cat watches the blur of red and blue disappear into the dark.  When she can’t see the hero anymore, her eyes fall to the glasses in her hand.  The girl’s got game, Cat will give her that.  She smirks as she walks back inside.

She goes to the side of the bed that she doesn’t sleep on and puts Kara’s glasses on the nightstand.  She feels giddy to be designating it as Kara’s side.  Not that she would ever admit to that feeling.

She smiles; she can’t seem to stop doing that.  Then she remembers Kara’s words.  A shiver runs down her spine.  She strips down leaving the clothes scattered across her floor.  She climbs onto her bed and moves her phone to the nightstand on her side.  She gets comfortable on the pillows.

And she waits.

Five minutes drag by at a snail’s pace.  The anticipation is killing her.  She wants nothing more than to have Kara here with her, touching her, kissing her, fucking her.

Then, an idea sparks in her mind.  She lowers her fingers down and runs them through her own soaking folds.  This is by far the wettest she has been in years, and she slept with John Stamos not that long ago.  Kara’s commanding voice and domineering presence did things to her that nothing has before.  She presses more firmly on her clit and an unexpected moan leaves her throat.  God, she is so ready to go.

There’s no harm in getting started on her own, right?

She lifts her watch into her sightline.  Seven minutes since Kara left.  Let’s see if she can get her back here any sooner.

Her hands move down her body slowly.  She fondles her breasts, squeezing and pinching at her nipples.  Quiet whimpers leave her as they harden in her hands.  Her back arches into the contact and her hips roll and she imagines Kara is touching her.  Her watch-clad hand continues downward as the other stays on her breast.

Her fingers tease gently over her skin until they reach their destination.  They glide through her lips gathering wetness and bring it to her clit.  She circles the small bud lightly for a moment then presses harder.  She moans at finally having some friction where she needs it.  The sound is louder than she expects.  She is already so far gone.  Her fingers move more quickly, drunk with desire her hips roll and her back arches.  Her leg muscles tighten and she knows she is going to cum in record time.

Another quieter moan slips past her lips.  Then her balcony doors burst open.  Cat jumps slightly on the bed and turns to see Kara come flying through still in her suit.  Her hands freeze and her heart races.  She watches as Kara uses super speed to tear out of her suit.  She blinks and Kara is completely naked on the bed between her legs.

“I don’t remember telling you to start without me.”  Cat hardly has time to react to her words before Kara’s hand is moving hers and replacing her fingers.  Kara doesn’t waste a second.  Her fingers find Cat’s clit and instantly start rubbing it enthusiastically.  “We are going to have to work on your listening skills.”

Cat moans at the words.  She had no idea Kara was going to be so dominant in bed.  If she had known, she would have done this ages ago.

“You are soaking wet, Cat,” Kara observes as her fingers find a steady rhythm on Cat’s clit.  Cat is getting worked up so easily.  Kara kneeling between her legs is a dream she never thought would come true.  The sight of the girl fucking her is enough to have her nearly climaxing let alone what Kara is doing to her.  Her legs start to quiver after just moments of Kara touching her.

“You’re already so close, aren’t you?”  Kara’s smirk is deadly as she husks those words.  Cat can’t even think of a coherent sentence to answer her.  A moan is all that leaves her.  “I could hear you moaning all the way across town.”  Her eyes fall closed.  “You’ve been wanting this for a while, haven’t you?”  Her hips buck roughly into Kara’s fingers.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”  Kara doesn’t slow down her movements and she can hear Cat’s breathing speeding up the closer she gets to finishing.  “You have been dying for me to fuck you.”

Cat groans raggedly.  Her hands fist in the sheets.  Then Kara is reaching with her free hand and grabs Cat’s left hand.  She pulls the gold watch into view.  Cat peaks her eyes open and sees Kara checking the time.  What the hell is she doing?

Kara’s smirk is deadly.  “How close are you, Cat?”

“So close,” Cat manages to says breathlessly.  Her eyes close again and her head tips back into the pillows behind her.  “So close, Kara,” she repeats weakly.

“Good.”  Without hesitation, Kara’s fingers leave her clit and two fingers sink deep inside her.  That’s all it takes.  Cat cums hard.  She clenches around Kara’s fingers as the hero pushes deeper into her with every thrust.  Waves of ecstasy crash over her.  She legs tense and her hips roll into Kara’s fingers trying to take them even deeper.  Her hands nearly tear the sheets with how hard she is pulling at them.  A breathless broken gasping moan leaves her throat.  She has never cum so hard. 

She finally comes back to herself after several long moments of losing herself in her climax.  Her eyes finally open again and Kara comes into focus.  She is sitting back on her heels smirking at Cat from between the older woman’s legs.  She has never seen her look so pleased with herself.

“What?” she asks in a quiet voice.

Kara picks up her hand and angles the watch so Cat can see the time.  Ten minutes exactly has passed since Kara left her on the balcony.  She came for Kara in less than two minutes.  It would be embarrassing if she wasn’t so impressed.  She lets her hand fall onto her face covering her eyes.

Kara moves to lie over top of her.  “Rescued 27 people from a fire and had Cat Grant coming in less than ten minutes,” Kara teases as she settles her weight onto Cat.  “I should put that on my resume.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Cat shoots back as she pulls Kara into her arms.  She kisses the younger girl soundly.  Confessing her feelings was the best idea she has ever had.

                                                                        ***

Her phone rings at nine the next morning.  Cat groans next to her and rolls over so the blankets cover her face.  Kara smiles and considers ignoring the phone in favor and cuddling close to the older blonde, but being a hero doesn’t lend itself to ignoring phone calls.  She leans over the edge of the bed and reaches for her phone on the floor.  Alex is calling.

She answers the call and brings the phone to her ear.  “Alex?”

“So, what happened?  We have been dying to hear how it went with Cat.”

She can tell by the background noises that she is probably on speaker or Bluetooth in the car.  “It went…” she trails off.  How does she explain that they fucked each other senseless?  “It went well.”

“Oh, come on Little Danvers, we need details.”  Maggie’s tone is teasing and Kara smiles despite herself.

“Mags,” Alex says warningly.

“No, it’s okay Alex.  It was good. I came by in my suit and…”

Cat rolls back toward her and groans again.  “Kara, if you don’t hang up that phone, I will kick you out of my bed right now.”

Kara’s heart stutters.  Then laughter fills her ear.

“I FREAKIN KNEW IT! BOOTY CALL! GET IT KARA!” Maggie yells with giddy laughter surrounding her words.

“Oh my god, I did not need to know about this,” Alex whines and Kara’s cheeks flood with red.

Kara quickly hangs up the phone and puts it on Cat’s bedside table.  She turns to face the woman sharing her bed.

“Good decision,” Cat husks and pulls Kara’s naked body against her own.


End file.
